


Casual Affair 桃色新闻

by c4rdinal



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Superman - All Media Types, The Batman (Cartoon)
Genre: Comedy, Fluff, Identity Porn, M/M, i guess, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese, 存档
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-05
Updated: 2020-06-05
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:14:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24551428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/c4rdinal/pseuds/c4rdinal
Summary: 布鲁斯·韦恩和蝙蝠侠从不在同一地点同时出现。当他们真的同框，哥谭市民们简直对这CP磕到发疯。
Relationships: Batman/Bruce Wayne - Relationship, Clark Kent/Bruce Wayne
Kudos: 27





	Casual Affair 桃色新闻

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Casual Affair](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17451401) by [littlechinesedoll](https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlechinesedoll/pseuds/littlechinesedoll). 



* 

真要讲起来，这事只能勉强算滑稽。不过只要社交软件首页刷出那条视频，男孩们每次都照旧笑得前仰后合。

视频里的布鲁斯顶着一头乱发裸身窝在床上，床单低矮地搭在胯部，场面介于挑逗和不雅之间。蝙蝠侠站在床侧，正以明显超出舒适社交的距离查看他的状况。一秒钟后，蝙蝠侠飞快地转身，穿过露台向下跳入夜色中。

“ 你们在这做什么？ ” 布鲁斯朝韦可和摄影师的方向问道。

“ 你一直在这睡觉？ ” 韦可不敢置信地说， “ 就在蝙蝠侠击退企鹅人、红色怪异触手大闹楼下的整个过程？你的管家差点被杀！ ”

“ 别这么大声。 ” 布鲁斯咕哝着用床单盖过头顶， “ 你可以等我酒醒后再来吗？ ”

这之后画面就被掐断了，大概率由于韦可认为哥谭对宿醉的城市王子没什么兴趣，她只想知道究竟为什么会有这么傻的亿万富翁。

说实话，这其实是布鲁斯自己的错。要是他事先知道科伯特会蠢到攻击韦恩庄园，他绝对不会把采访安排在同一地点。没人能阻止韦可 · 瓦力，尤其是当她正追独家新闻的时候。而现在，她真的搞到哥谭有史以来最棒的头条了。

**现场报道：目击蝙蝠侠离开韦恩庄园** **——** **蝙蝠侠和布鲁斯** **·** **韦恩拍拖？**

当然，没人在乎韦恩庄园遭到袭击，人们只关心蝙蝠侠太亲近布鲁斯 · 韦恩了。由于后者在哥谭市民心目中的形象实在有点放荡 —— 显然他可以跟任何人上床，那么蝙蝠侠在他的狩猎池中也算是情理之中。

“ 我想不通。 ” 布鲁斯在早餐桌上说。厨房旁边的小餐厅在袭击中遭受了毁灭性打击，因此他们都坐在一间画室里。

“ 我是说， ” 迪克用手背擦掉眼角的泪水，努力从笑哭的情绪中平复自己， “ 这不是你和蝙蝠侠第一次同框了，但我的老天爷啊，大家的反响绝对是有史以来最棒的。 ” 他特意从布拉德海文跑来嘲笑这件事。

提姆事发当晚一直和泰坦成员待在一起。作为通常较为安静的庄园一员，此刻他边翻着八卦小报边窃窃低笑不停。 “ 往好处想，至少他们没有追问你为什么几乎从不跟蝙蝠侠同时出现。 ”

杰森则建议金球奖委员会为布鲁斯的演技送一座奖杯。 “ 他们瞎猜是因为你从来不透露任何私人关系。 ”

这是事实。布鲁斯尽量让他的私人生活保持，呃，低调，包括他的约会对象。那些陪他出席公开场合的姑娘们都单纯是为上流人士提供挽臂服务的专业人士。

“ 卢修斯今天要跟媒体打一场公关硬仗了。 ” 迪克埋在麦片碗里说。

考虑到这点，布鲁斯只得起身出门去公司。

*

客观来讲，当一伙绑匪在光天化日之下为 7 位数赎金绑架布鲁斯时，他实在没法一展身手自救。说实话他都开始习惯这一整套流程了，因此根本没认真听他们其余的要求。一切都跟被编排好似的毫无新意：他被绑架，一个或两个罗宾现身营救，问题解决。

他很清楚杰森和提姆可以完美处理现场，以最少战损将他从绑匪手中解救出去，他同样也知道媒体和民众不会安分 —— 人人都会问为什么蝙蝠侠没有来救他的赞助者兼绯闻男友，但他一点儿也不想处理这事。与其为自己跟自己的桃色新闻伤神，他宁愿被登在八线低俗小报上，旁边配上各种不堪字眼。

这就是为什么当蝙蝠侠罕见地在白天现身时，布鲁斯正躺在哥谭皇家酒店二层办公室地板上，四肢被牢牢绑着，嘴巴贴着胶布。绑匪闯进来前，他正在参加一场午餐会。

负责看管他的家伙似乎蠢得有点过分，证据是他把布鲁斯嘴巴上的胶布撕掉了。不过布鲁斯没动，因为他自己的人设智商应该和看守差不多，这意味着他不能悄悄挣开绳索并一跃而起勒晕绑匪。因此他就只是原地等着，并上演吓坏了的戏码。

然后继续等着，加上一点吓得快尿裤子的演技补充。

等待的时间并不长，大约一小时后，外面传来一阵喧闹，夹杂着听似漫无目的的枪声。

很好，罗宾们来了 —— 至少他希望是罗宾们。杰森大概没来，他没听到那标志性的沙漠之鹰枪声。

看守哆嗦着去外面查看同伙。他的脑袋刚探出门框就发出一声尖叫，接着整个人飞起来被扔到房间另一端，房门被这力道砸得大开。布鲁斯瞪大眼睛。蝙蝠侠正站在门外，周围躺了一圈昏迷的绑匪打手。

蝙蝠侠解开拘束他的绳索。 “ 罗宾们通知我你有麻烦需要帮忙。 ”

布鲁斯撕掉脸上的胶布，站起身拍掉蹭上的灰尘。跟自己说话感觉有点怪怪的。 “ 看样子这周很适合搞点公关。 ” 他拎着蝙蝠侠的手臂，将它环到自己腰上。 “ 来吧宝贝，到表演的时候了。 ” 他们一同离开房间，经过一层大厅，来到酒店大门外。一大群记者和围观民众正等在那里，医疗人员忙于照料刚刚被释放的人质。

嘈杂的人海安静了足足两秒钟，看上去完全无法消化眼前的信息：蝙蝠侠，黑夜骑士，正站在哥谭皇家酒店门外，胳膊挂在布鲁斯 · 韦恩的腰上，并且现在可是他妈的下午三点钟。

就在人群爆出大叫的一瞬间，义警抬起手，挂钩枪射击发出砰的一声。蝙蝠战机在一片倒吸气的惊呼中适时划过街道上空，侧翼精准地接住挂钩，带着蝙蝠侠离开地面。

布鲁斯干过这事无数次了，只是他从来没想到这场面客观看起来超乎想象的戏剧化。

而且他也没料到在被警察塞进救护车的过程中，无数记者会尽全力比赛谁能把麦克风跟相机怼到离他最近的位置。

“ 布鲁斯！布鲁斯！ ” 他们高声喊道， “ 你和蝙蝠侠是一对吗？ ”

迪克某种程度上是对的，为秘密身份在这事上装傻其实还挺有趣。他有点迫不及待想回答记者提问了。布鲁斯在脑海中搜索他能想到最下流的答案。 “ 我喜欢这个说法。被那个热辣宝贝按在下面感觉超棒！ ”

*

蝙蝠侠和布鲁斯 · 韦恩总是哥谭的热点话题，不过是出于截然不同的原因。大家谈论布鲁斯 · 韦恩因为他在走红毯时接了一个新项目，为某个哥谭可能受益也可能没有的东西花了成吨的钱，或者简单来说，放荡名流的日常。蝙蝠侠成为热门则是由于他又守护了哥谭的一天（或一晚），给这座城市（或别的城市）带来了一些战损，总之，英雄的日常。某种角度来说，蝙蝠侠和布鲁斯 · 韦恩总是大家津津乐道的话题，只是他们从没在同一个故事里出场过。

哥谭的每一家八卦小报跟杂志社都一刻不停地将照片搬上头版封面， 360 度无死角展示蝙蝠侠手握在布鲁斯腰侧、两人下身紧贴着站在哥谭皇家酒店门前沐浴午后阳光的画面。

标题 **韦恩与蝙蝠侠拍拖** 的每个字都被放大、加粗、浓墨印刷。

事态乱成一锅粥，但姓韦恩的男孩们每个都爱死了它的发酵过程。即便是声誉较好的那些体面新闻都在首页报道了这事，在头条新闻下面那栏，毋庸置疑地喧宾夺主。

“ 你得承认， ” 某个晌午，他们聚在起居室享受短暂零食时光，杰森扑通一声落在沙发上， “ 近几年我们从没有过这么成功的公关，而我们甚至什么都没干。 ”

“ 我不敢相信你管自己叫「热辣宝贝」。 ” 提姆嚼着一块烤面饼说。

布鲁斯将茶杯放到咖啡桌上。 “ 我形容的并不是自己。 ” 他瞥向坐在沙发另一端的人。

“ 我有点喜欢上营救受困的布鲁斯 · 韦恩了。 ” 克拉克把一块小甜饼干弹进嘴巴， “ 我们什么时候再来一次？ ”

“ 你可以看看阿尔弗雷德的未来季度绑架预测表上是怎么写的。 ”

克拉克盯着庄园主人。 “ 这是个玩笑，对不对？ ”

提姆掏出手机点了几下，上下滑动屏幕。 “ 显然接下来还会有至少一起绑架。 ”

“ 下次你可以假装晕倒然后让他抱着你走。 ” 杰森建议道。

布鲁斯耸了耸肩。只要对他维持秘密身份有益，那么 ——“ 为什么不呢。 ”

“ 不过你还得想办法「不慎」被拍到你们绯闻关系的实质证据才行。 ” 提姆说。

克拉克笑起来。 “ 改天我们会安排的。 ”


End file.
